A wide variety of content is available for streaming delivery to media devices for presentation. The content may include audio, video, or both. The media devices may include televisions, tablet computers, personal computers, gaming consoles, in-vehicle entertainment systems, portable media players, and so forth. The media devices may be configured to provide user interfaces allowing a user to navigate through the content.
Traditionally navigation to another point in time in the streamed content may result in the user experiencing delays in subsequent presentation while the content for that point in time is received. These delays may result in an undesirable user experience.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.